


Lotor AMV - How Do You Love Someone

by paranoid_parallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AMV, Abusive Parents, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Past Abuse, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: How do you love someoneWithout getting hurt?Song: "How Do You Love Someone" by Ashley Tisdale.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Haggar & Lotor & Zarkon (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Lotor AMV - How Do You Love Someone




End file.
